


Bared Teeth

by CastielGospel



Series: Love At First Bite [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 20 Questions, Brief Mention of Violence, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Hold on to your socks lads its only gonna get gayer, M/M, Mer-Shark Shiro, Shiro is so smitten for his golden boi, Shiro that's not how you deal with feelings, Surfer/Bartender Lance, Witch Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielGospel/pseuds/CastielGospel
Summary: When Lance moved to Arus, he never thought his life would turn out like this. First he met a mer-shark named Shiro, who apparently wants to mate him, but now he's figuring out that his life isn't as simple as it once seemed. And it all started with a simple day on the water.





	Bared Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with work and I had a surgery (take my excuses, it's not because I'm lazy or anything.) But just to warn ya'll, the is mention of someone trying to force themselves on someone else, and grabbing/hurting someone. Be warned! It's not focused on, but just warning those who need it!

Lance had to admit one thing about working in a bar: late nights sucked. Friday and Saturday were the bars busiest nights, and the most bothersome.

Coran was lucky when he found this place for sale, a short walk away from the main beach, it became very popular when people wanted a drink after a day well spent in the sun, or people coming back from a seaside dinner, wanted somewhere more relaxing to drink. Which was amazing for business, there was never a slow night, always a steady stream of patrons, which is why Lance hated the weekend the most.

There were always the ladies who never seemed to get the hint that no matter what they did, he wasn’t going to give them a free drink, and the men who tried everything to get him to be their ‘baby’ for the night. Trust and believe, he was not interested. At first, he thought it was funny, and he might have even flirted back, but after working with Coran for almost four years, it just became a hurdle that was nothing more than something he needed to avoid.

Tonight’s main hurdle was some bleach blond man, who was a few years older than him, dressed in a muscle top and board shorts. At first Lance played along, he did need the tips after all, but at this point in the night it was just annoying. The man introduced himself as Brandon, and he apparently ‘knew how to have a good time’.

Brandon kept trying to grab his attention, even though he had a full glass, seeming to ignore the fact that Lance was bouncing between customers, refilling drinks, uncapping bottles, and mixing new drinks. Brandon apparently had enough, and when Lance rushed by him behind the bar to grab a specific type of drink mix, when his right wrist was painfully grabbed. He was yanked to a stop and he stared at the pale hand on his wrist in shock.

The hand tightened just a bit more, making Lance wince in pain. “Let go.” He snapped.

Brandon just smirked at him and tightened his grip once more. “Not until you say yes to coming home with me. I know you want to. Give me a chance baby.” Dark eyes looked up at him with confidence.

Lance let out a heavy huff of air. “Listen, if you think you grabbing me and stopping me from doing my job and trying to force me into going home with you, you’ve got another thing coming, white boy.”

His arm was jerked closer to the counter separating them. “Listen here bitch, I wasn’t asking you.” Brandon jerked when a glass was slammed on the bar top The two of them turned to see a dark-skinned woman with white hair staring at them- well glaring at Brandon.

“Listen here you quiznak, he clearly is not interested, and if you continue to harass this young man, I will have you arrested for assault and sexual harassment. Is that clear?” She said in a voice that left no room for arguments. Before either of them could open their mouths, the lady spoke again. “Would you be a dear and get me a whiskey?”

Lance jerked his arm out of Brandon’s relaxed grip, glaring at him. “Get out, you’re banned from stepping foot in this establishment. I will let the owner know. Pay your tab and leave.” Brandon grabbed his wallet, slapped down $30 and moved to stand up, when the lady grabbed his arm. “You better give this young man a nice tip for all the trouble you caused tonight. At least another $20.” Brandon must have smartened up, because he did exactly as she said, and quickly left the bar.

Lance turned to the young woman once again, after taking the cash left on the counter. “How can I thank you, free drinks for the rest of the night?” He said as he started to pour her whiskey in a glass. She smiled sweetly at him before shaking her head. “I already drink here for free, but you could do me one favor.” Lance cocked his eyebrow and motioned her to continue speaking as he slid her drink over. She took a quick sip, staring into his eyes. “You could get Coran for me, it has been a while since I saw my uncle”

Lance almost dropped the bottle of whiskey in his hands. “You’re Allura?” He exclaimed. She hummed before downing the rest of her glass, smiling at Lance before walking towards the back office. “See you later Lance.” With a dainty wave, she walked back into Coran’s office.

* * *

 

When they were finally locking up for the night, Lance stood up and yelled to Coran. “Thanks for telling me your niece was coming!”

He heard Allura laugh from where she was wiping down the tables. “Oh dear, did I not tell you my boy?” Coran said with a smirk. Lance repeated the sentence in a mocking tone. Coran let out a chuckle as he watched Lance washing the glasses that were sitting in the sink. “Lance, my niece Allura will be moving into town and will be working alongside you as a bartender.”

Lance dropped the cup he was washing loudly in the sink. “Huh? She’s gonna be working with me?” He turned to see Allura staring at him diligently. He smiled at her and waved. “Cool, when does she start? Knowing you, she probably doesn’t need training; so when do you start Allura?”

Her eyes widened fractionally, and she smiled sweetly. “I see why Coran likes you so much, I start tomorrow night, but I look forward to working with you Lance.” He gave her a blinding smile and nodded, going back to his work, so he could hopefully get home by four.

He frowned at the thought of going home. He really wanted to see Shiro tonight, but he’s too tired. He sighed thinking about Shiro thinking he was stood up again, but remembered he said he might come in the morning instead. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from his thoughts to see Allura standing next to him, looking at him like she just figured out all his secrets. “He will understand, Lance. He would rather you get some rest than take the chance you fall asleep in the water, trust me.” Allura moved her hand off his shoulder and picked up a rag.

Lance straightened up, he narrowed his eyes at her as he watched her wipe down the bar top. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Allura.” She looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. “Shiro will wait for you. Do not worry Lance, he will not be angry.” Lance backed away slowly. His eyes widened as he realized. “You’re not human, are you? That’s how you knew about Shiro!” Lance almost screamed.

Allura looked bashful at that moment, almost jumping when Coran turned the corner from his office, stepping into the bar area. “What are you two talking about over here?” Coran said as he twirled his mustache. Lance pointed between the two of them, gaping like a fish. “Ah, did I forget to mention my niece is witch?” Lance was certain his eyes were going to pop out of his skull.

Allura looked over at Coran and shook her head. “No uncle, I am not just a witch, I am the head of the high counsel.” Coran clapped his hands together.

“That is wonderful news my dear! Just like your father!” Allura nodded at his words. “Your father would be so proud of you.” Lance watched as Allura’s blue eyes started to swim with tears.

Lance cleared his throat before things could get more serious. “Well, as lovely as you being a literal witch queen is, this is a lot to take in, so unless you’re going to tell me you’re a witch too, Coran, I’m leaving early.” Coran’s eyes seemed to twinkle. “Well, actually I’m a-” Lance cut him off. “I’m leaving, and we can talk about this tomorrow.” Lance threw the sponge that he forgot he was holding into the sink and walked to the door. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow I want to know everything.” Coran nodded. “I expect the same from you then my boy.” Lance quickly flushed, unlocked the door and left.

The second the door closed behind him, he dropped to the ground, clutching his head. His mantra of “oh my god” was the only thing that kept him from screaming into the warm night air. He slowly stood up, brushed off his legs, and walked to his car.

Driving back to his apartment, he debated if he should go to Hunk for advice. Even if he was asleep, he’d help Lance, he’d be unhappy, but he would do it. The second he pulled up to his apartment complex, he brushed that idea aside. He couldn’t out Coran like that, or Allura, and not Shiro. He sighed as he exited his car and started walking up the steps to the third floor.

Once he reached his door, he quietly open and closed the door, walking into the kitchen to see if Hunk made him any extras. Lance quietly did a little cheer when he saw a covered bowl with a sticky note on it saying “Lancey Lance” He peeled back the lid, closed the fridge door, and sent a silent prayer to having Hunk in his life. He smiled when he saw it as Hunk’s Stew. He quickly heated it up, stopping the microwave before it beeped, and barely waited for it to cool down before he started eating. Once he finished he washed his bowl, setting it aside to dry and creeped into his room.

He didn’t bother turning on his light he just grabbed his towel off the back of his door hook and walked out to the shared bathroom, knocking softly to make sure neither Hunk or Pidge were in there, before closing the door and starting the shower. He slowly took off his clothes and hopped in the shower. Once the hot water finally started to relax his tense muscles, he let him think about the last few days. Shiro was weird, he met a freaking mermaid- no mershark. A mershark who wanted to date him! But he couldn’t deny it, he was attracted to Shiro, he was so sweet, and he seemed to care about everything Lance said. Plus, he was attractive, which was a very nice bonus. And he said he would take it slow! The hot water wasn’t the only reason for Lance’s red cheeks. But now Coran might not be as human as he thought? And Allura? She’s not human? Witches are kind of human, right? Lance shook his head, shaking those thoughts away.

He quickly finished his shower, so he could do his skincare routine. Once he was out of the shower, he carefully did his skin routine, taking extra care since Shiro seemed to like his soft skin. He sighed, as he finished putting on his night mask, and leaving the bathroom. Back in his room, he turned on the light and grabbed some boxers and sleep pants and quickly changed. He plugged in his phone, noting that is was past four am, turned off his light, and fell asleep.

Lance jerked awake when his door slammed open. He groaned as he saw Pidge standing in the doorway. “Wake up. Hunk misses you but was too nice to wake you up. Wash off your mask and come to the kitchen, he’s making breakfast.” And with that, they shut the door.

He sat up slowly, before shuffling to the bathroom. He cleaned up and shuffled his way into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. He saw Pidge sitting at the counter, their laptop pushed aside as they lazily watched Hunk cook. “Oh look, Lance is up.” Pidge deadpanned.

Hunk turned around, waving his spatula at Pidge. “I told you not to wake him up. He had a late night.” Lance waved him off, moving to peak over his best friend’s shoulder to see what he was cooking. He gave a quick nod to the fluffy pancakes that were slowly cooking.

“Thanks Hunk, but I actually have plans this morning. Who needs sleep? I’m going to be like Pidge and inject caffeine into my blood stream.” He didn’t have to turn around to see that Pidge was flipping him off. Hunk handed him a plate of pancakes and told him to go sit down. Pidge muttered about Lance getting the first plate, so Lance slid his over and waited for Hunk to make another plate.

Pidge looked down at the plate he was sliding over, about to show their gratitude, before they gasped loudly. “Who did this?” They yelled jumping up from their seat, grabbed Lances arm. Lance just furrowed his eyebrows and let Pidge drag him over to Hunk who looked at Lance in alarm. “Lance who hurt you, I’ll kill them!” Pidge said as they handed Hunk Lance’s arm, who slowly looked at it, his concerned expression quickly becoming one of anger. Hunk pointed to Lance’s wrist where there were bruises in the shape of fingers.

Lance groaned. “Some asshole got handsy at work. Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Hunk still seemed angry, but let it slide, knowing it won’t be the last time. Pidge just made a huffing noise before dragging Lance back to the counter and sliding his pancakes back to him. He gave them a small smile, but dove in.

Even though he was finished before Hunk and Pidge, he stayed with them to talk and catch up. Hunk told them about all the gossip at the mechanics shop where he worked at, and Pidge said they found a security system that said it couldn’t be hacked, but Pidge was going to do it.

He gave them both a large smile and said thanks to Hunk before he got dressed for the beach, grabbing his surfboard from the spare room, yelled his goodbyes and left the apartment.

* * *

 

The second Lance hit the beach, he was calling out to Shiro. Once he and his surfboard were a good 20 feet out, bouncing on the gentle waves, he saw a dorsal fin and the tip of a tail pop up before going back into the water. Lance chuckled to himself. “Shiro, if you’re going to scare me, I at least know it’s you and not an actual shark. You have the docked tailfin. So, come on out.” He jumped when he felt a weight on the back of his board. He turned his head to see Shiro resting his arms on the board, a grin highlighting his lovely features.

“I’m surprised you knew that, mate. We have not known each other long, and yet you knew that small detail about me.”

Lance shrugged, choosing to ignore the ‘mate’ part. He carefully put his arms behind him on his board, so he could lean on them and closed his eyes. “For some reason I don’t want to be attacked by another shark. Seems reasonable to remember one of the few things that breach the water when a shark attacks. Usually, that is. A lot of white sharks launch up, so if one did that, I’d be fucked, but with you in the water, I feel safe. I doubt you’d let anything hurt me here.”

When Lance didn’t hear anything in reply, he opened his eyes to see Shiro with only his eyes out of the water, salt and pepper hair, floating in the sea below. Lance leaned forward, staring at Shiro. He let out a laugh when he realized that Shiro was hiding his face because he was embarrassed. “You get embarrassed by me saying I feel safe around you, but not anything else? You didn’t get embarrassed last night when you wanted to carry me to the sandbar, or when you kissed me, but suddenly I say you’d protect me and you’re a blushing mess! Oh boy, this is too good!” Lance said between fits of laughter.

Shiro blew an angry set of bubbles under the water, narrowing his eyes at Lance. “Oh, stop pouting.” Shiro blew some more bubbles. “C’mon Shiro! Let’s have fun! We’re playing twenty questions remember? We can’t do that if you’re busy pouting about being embarrassed.” Shiro let out one more burst of bubbles, before coming out from under the water, resting against the blue surf board, chin resting on his folded arms. Lance beamed down at him brightly, “See, isn’t that better?” Shiro gave a sharp nod, looking deeply at Lance.

He reached down to touch Shiro’s cheek, brushing his thumb across the skin there gently. The skin was rough, but not rough like a normal shark. He smiled softly at Shiro, basking in the sun, sitting with his shark. Shiro leaned into the touch, humming in content. Lance moved his hand further up, roving over his eyelids, brushing against his eyebrows, pushing Shiro’s long hair away from his face, touching the scarred skin on his nose, just overall feeling Shiro. He slowly laid down on the board, mimicking Shiro’s position.

He inched his body closer until their noses were almost touching. “Hi.” He breathed. Shiro whispered a ‘hi’ back. Shiro moved at a snail’s pace, as he put his webbed hand on Lance’s cheek. “Your skin is still so soft, I never want to stop touching it.” Shiro said in awe.

Lance grabbed the hand, holding it loosely. “So, don’t.”

Shiro’s eyes widened a fraction more. He quickly flickered his eyes down to Lance’s lips, looking for confirmation, that yes, he could kiss Lance. Closing his eyes, and tilting his head, he gave Shiro all the permission he could ever need.

This kiss was a lot softer than the one they shared the other night. Despite the softness of the kiss, Shiro’s lips were rough against his, a constant pressure that he was beginning to love. The kiss stayed gentle and caring. When Shiro started to move his lips, Lance felt the need in his movements, a gentle need. One that said how much Shiro cared about Lance. One that make Lance feel treasured in a way he had never felt before. Lance had never been kissed before with such softness, and with meaning. He was slowly becoming lost in the feeling of Shiro.

Little did Lance know, but Shiro was engulfed in the feeling of acceptance and worthiness. Lance saw him for what he was. Missing parts and all, and still chose to be here, to continue to come here, just to see him. Something that other sharks disapproved of, Lance was embracing it. And the kiss showed it. Shiro never thought he’d ever be in this position: in the process of courting someone, and someone as beautiful as Lance. Someone who deserved to be treasured in the way Shiro knew he should be treated, so he made sure to put his emotions in the kiss.

When Lance pulled away to catch his breath, he looked at Shiro, who was looking at Lance like he hung the stars in the sky. Flushing he slowly turned his head, letting go of Shiro’s hand, letting his dip into the water.

Shiro dropped his eyes and followed the hand swirling in the water. Lance closed his eyes again, just enjoying the warm company, when he heard Shiro take in a sudden breath. Lance opened one of his eyes, looking at Shiro in question. When he saw what Shiro was looking at he quickly tried to yank his hand back, but that webbed hand gently stopped him.

“Who did this?” Shiro asked, barely concealed anger in his voice. For a second Lance felt like he was Shiro’s prey, the way the sharks voice deepened. Lance tried again to pull his hand back, but Shiro’s firm, yet gentle grip kept it in place.

“It’s nothing. Someone got handsy at work last night. That’s all.” Shiro delicately rotated Lance’s wrist, to see the extent of the damage, putting gentle pressure on one of the bruises.

When Lance gave a sharp hiss, Shiro looked up. “Lance. Who did this.” This time it wasn’t a question. Shiro was demanding to know.

Lance sighed. “Some guy was mad because I wouldn’t pay him the attention he wanted, and I didn’t want to go home with him, so he tried to force me. Nothing happened though. Allura stopped him, and he’s banned from the bar.”

Lance heard the same growling noise he’d heard the other night. “Why would you go home with him? You have your own home.”

Lance wanted to laugh at the situation, but knew how serious it was, so he calmly said. “He wanted me to sleep with him, ya know, have sex with him? He was trying to pick me up but wasn’t taking the hint that I wasn’t interested. It happens all the time, it comes with the territory of where I work.”

Shiro let out another deep growl. “You’re mine, no one else has the privilege of touching you like I can, no one. You are my mate, I will not let anyone hurt you.” He let go of Lance’s wrist to cup his cheek once again. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, I can’t let anyone hurt you. You mean too much to me. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Lance felt two emotions at that very second: anger and happiness. Angry that Shiro thought he couldn’t protect himself, but happy that Shiro cares so much. “Listen Shiro, I don’t know how things work down below, but a lot of people here have to protect themselves. While I appreciate the fact that you want to protect me, I don’t need you too, and you can’t exactly come on shore and be my personal bodyguard. I have other people who are there who can protect me as well, if I need it. Like Allura, last night, or Hunk when things get bad. Or how like Hunk protects Pidge when they need it. But there are times when you must help yourself, and I don’t need you thinking I’m some helpless damsel in distress, because I’m not. Okay?”

Lance watched as Shiro’s fins stiffened, then drooped, along with his shoulders. “I never wanted to imply that. It is in my nature to protect what is mine. I don’t mean to offend you when I say these things. I just want to make you happy.” Lance felt the fight drain out of him. “You can- you are. Just know I can help myself. I know how to protect myself on land, but you can protect me in the water, okay? Just as long as I can protect you too.” Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise, and he nodded quickly.

Lance sighed, carding his fingers through Shiro’s mess of hair, smiling softly as he did. When Lance noticed that Shiro’s fins had failed to perk back up, he grabbed Shiro’s chin between his thumb and index finger. “Hey, I’m not mad, okay? Stop pouting. You’re supposed to be some mighty creature, and here you are pouting because your boyfriend said he can protect himself.” Lance watched as Shiro’s fins perked back up, almost standing straight up on his head.

He furrowed his brows before watching as Shiro perked up. “Boyfriend? Is that like mate?” Lance flushed before nodding. Shiro gave a sharp trilling sounds, beaming up at Lance. “Boyfriend. I like it.”

Lance gave Shiro a quick smile before pinching his cheek. Shiro let out a yelping noise before glaring up at Lance. “We’re going to play 20 questions before I have to go to work okay? I ask a question, and you answer, then I answer that question as well, then you ask a question and so on. Got it?” Shiro gave a sharp nod. “Okay, I’ll start. How old are you?”

The mer-shark gently tapped his claw against the blue board. “I believe I am turning 29 deca-pheobs old this upcoming cold season.”

Lance looked down at Shiro with furrowed brows. “What is a deca-pheob? Is it like years?” Shiro gave a harder tap on the board and nodded. “Okay, so you’re almost 29. Cool, you’re not too old.” He said with a wink. Shiro’s skin gave way to a light blush, but he otherwise looked unimpressed.

“How old are you, my mate?” Lance gave a cheeky grin before saying “23 years and counting!”

Shiro tapped again. “Who are Hunk and Pidge? You mentioned them earlier. Allura as well.”

Lance smiled. “Ah man, I could go on for hours about Hunk and Pidge. They’re my best friends and roommates! I’ve known Hunk since I was young, and we met Pidge in high school, and we’ve been friends ever since! Allura is my new coworker, she’s Coran’s niece, and Coran is basically my dad before you ask. Who are your friends?”

Shiro’s tapping stopped. “I haven’t heard from him. I do not even know if he is alive. Can- can we move on to the next question please?” Lance looked at Shiro’s crestfallen face and gently put his hand back on his cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m sure he’s fine wherever he is. He’s probably just as strong as you. It’ll be okay.” He gave Shiro a quick peck on his forehead.

Shiro’s face didn’t move. “I think I should go, I do not want you to see me like this. I’m sorry Lance. I’ll see you soon. Be safe my mate.” And with that he dropped under the water and didn’t resurface.

Lance gave a frustrated groan before slapping the water. “You can’t just hide from your feelings Shiro! You want to be my mate, so you need to share these things! I’ll be back tomorrow, and you better be here!” Lance yelled at the horizon.

Lance grumbled all he way back to shore. Once he was in shallow enough water, he stood up and carried his board to the water line. He looked back at the ocean once again before yelling once again “You’re not getting rid of me that easily Shiro! We’re going to talk to each other tomorrow and you’re not going to run away, ya hear me? I care about you, you stupid shark!” He kicked at the sand before grabbing his board and walking the short distance to his car.

Lance just hoped Shiro heard him and showed up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I hope ya'll enjoyed, if there is anything wrong with it or whatever let me know! Thank you so much for reading, and let me know if you have any thoughts on where this should go! Will we ever see Shiro and Lance play 20Q? Does Shiro actually have 2 dicks? Find out in the next installment, coming out (hopefully) soonish! If you want to come bother me @LancesLeggy on tumblr to get my ass in gear you can do that too!


End file.
